


Mystery Spot

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Protective Dean, Protective Jarvis, Protective Sam, Protective Tony, Sam texts Tony, Texting, all these people, and JARVIS - Freeform, because of course, everyone is protective, it might be a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: As the title says, this is a brief episode tag for "Mystery Spot"





	Mystery Spot

There had never been a better feeling than sitting in the Impala as they drove away from Broward County. If he never, ever had to go back here ever again, if he never had to hear another round of _Heat of the Moment_ , he’d be pretty damn happy. The younger Winchester leaned his head against the window while at the same time making sure he was angled just enough to be able to watch his brother – to keep Dean in his sights. He didn’t trust the Trickster not to take him back again. Not to take him away. After living through hundreds upon hundreds of Tuesdays, and then those six months… six months without his brother… there was no way Sam was going to be able to let him out of his sight. Not for a while, at least.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked down quickly. When he saw the familiar name on there, he felt his gut clench. In the time loop, he and Tony had text often, and Sam had called JARVIS a time or two, but mostly he’d cut them out unless they were giving him information on the Trickster. He’d been terrible, ignoring them when it proved they had no way to help him.

Now, here was a text from Tony, like none of that other stuff had ever happened. Which it hadn’t. It’d all been a trick. _Just another trick. Tony’s still here. You still have him. You haven’t pushed him away._

_Yet._

Sam let out a shaky breath and opened up the message.

_How’s the search going? – Big T_

There were so many ways that that could go. So many answers he could give. Sam tried not to snort as he ran his fingers over the keys to send back his reply.

_Have I ever told you how much I hate tricksters? – SW_

The reply came in almost immediately.

_No – Big T_

_Wait yes – Big T_

_Wasn’t that the janitor guy you thought was hot? – Big T_

A blush colored Sam’s cheeks. Though he knew they weren’t video chatting and Tony couldn’t see it, he still glared down at his phone. So, okay, yeah, he’d thought that janitor was hot back at the college when they’d first met the Trickster, and maybe he would’ve tried something about it if, oh wait, he hadn’t ended up being _the thing they were hunting_. Screw Tony for bringing that up.

_Ass – SW_

_Just calling it like I see it, sweet cheeks – Big T_

“Who’re you texting?” Dean asked, interrupting Sam’s train of thought.

He looked up to find his brother giving him curious looks. Sam thumbed out a quick _Shut up – SW_ to Tony before telling his brother, “An old friend from Stanford.”

Dean looked surprised. Either by Sam’s answer, or the fact that Sam answered at all. “You still talk to a guy from Stanford? Seriously?”

For a second Sam debated what to say here. He hated lying to Dean about this. He was already lying to him about enough things, wasn’t he? Why add this to the list? But – he couldn’t give away Tony’s secrets, either. Sam tilted his head towards his brother and made a split second decision. “Yeah. He’s mostly a civilian, but he knows about the life. I saved him from a vengeful spirit my first year at Stanford.”

“I didn’t know you hunted.” Dean said, even more surprised now. He was watching Sam almost suspiciously, eyes darting between his brother and the road. “I thought you wanted out.”

“I wanted to have an education, Dean. I wanted a life that wasn’t all on the road. That didn’t mean that I was going to sit there while things happened in my own town and just ignore them.” It was hard not to growl or roll his eyes as he said that. He’d tried to explain this before and his brother and his father never seemed to get it. Sam doubted he would now, either. So instead of dwelling on that part, he kept going, moving on to the part he knew his brother really wanted to know about. “Anyways, he doesn’t want to become a hunter, but he’s a genius – like, Ash level genius, probably more – and he’s got access to a lot of technology. He doesn’t mind doing research and helping out. He just wants to keep him and his… his son, anonymous. We figured it was safer that way. That’s why I never really brought him up.” The use of the word son only threw Sam for a second. That was the best way to describe JARVIS, really.

It was the use of ‘son’ that Sam knew had Dean backing off just a bit. He wasn’t going to argue someone trying to keep their son safe.  “Why are you telling me now, then?”

“Because I’m not going to hide the fact that I’m talking to him try and research a way out of your deal.” Sam said bluntly. He saw Dean was about to protest and hurried overtop it. “I don’t care if you don’t want me to, Dean! I can’t just sit back and do nothing! All he’s doing is _looking_. That’s it.”

Another buzz came in, stronger than the last one, and Sam looked down to see that this time, his message wasn’t from ‘Big T’, but from ‘Little J’. He couldn’t help it; he snorted. Tony had been messing with his phone settings again. Sam had long since giving up labeling Tony and JARVIS as anything other than T or J, but Tony liked them to be a little better than that.

He opened up the message from JARVIS.

_I’m sensing some anomalies with the programming of your phone. Are you well? – Little J_

Despite the anger and fear that he still felt, despite the way his brother was now watching him cautiously, Sam couldn’t stop the smile that ghosted over his lips. He was always amused by how proper JARVIS could sound even via text, as well as how protective he was. He sometimes beat Tony out when it came to protectiveness, and Tony was just as bad as Dean was!

_I’m fine. Time loop, thanks to a Trickster. Lots of things SPN cause weird reactions with electronics – SW_

He wasn’t all that surprised when seconds later Tony text him to say

_Time loop? Details! I want details! – Big T_

Sam shook his head, still smiling. _I’ll tell you later – SW_ he sent. Then he looked up, finding his brother still watching him discreetly, eyes flashing to Sam and the road and back again. There was a line between his brows and a certain twist to his mouth that Sam knew well. That was the expression that said he was thinking about something and wasn’t sure how he felt about it. A second later he sighed and shook his head. “Weirdo.”

It wasn’t much, at least it wouldn’t be for normal people. For them, Sam knew that single word meant plenty. It meant that Dean wasn’t going to keep arguing about this. He wasn’t any less curious, but he was going to let it go, most likely because he just wasn’t in the mood to fight about anything right now. Not when more and more time was passing and he was still doomed to Hell. With that word he was letting Sam know that he was accepting him and his friend, and that was plenty enough for Sam. The younger hunter settled back in his seat and started to compose an email with some details about the trickster and what had happened while still watching Dean as they headed down the road. For now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly trying to hit the important episodes, or random clips I think are important to help chronicle the growing relationship between the two, until we finally reach my big story that happens post-Avengers. Right now, Tony hasn't even gone to Afghanistan yet! If there's anything you'd like to see, please, let me know here or on tumblr. I'm thequeervet over there :)
> 
> Also, this may disappoint some of you - Sabriel is actually NOT my endgame in this series. I know, I know, strange for me, but I'm making this series as a gift and a bribe to J to keep writing his Erinyes story, and we already have a pairing picked out, sooooo...
> 
> Enjoy! And let me know what you think of things so far :)


End file.
